deloreantechfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Editing and Submitting Articles:Formatting
Formatting Formatting your article is very easy. Complete formatting information can be found in the MediaWiki formatting article. Here are some basics: Headings To create a heading, just put some text on its own line, capped by two, three or four equal signs, like so: Section Sub-section Sub-sub-section The "Headings" label above was created with two equal signs on each side. You will most often use two equal signs per side to create the main headings on your page, such as the "Creating and Editing Articles" heading above. Once you have more than three headings, a table of contents is automatically created for you. Paragraphs To insert a new paragraph, just add an empty line. You can also use the HTML and tags, which is useful in special cases. Links If you are linking within the wiki, enter the article name in two square braces. If the article doesn't exist yet, it will be shown as a red link. Anyone can then click on the red link to create the page. DeLorean Workshop Manual To enter a different label, add a vertical bar character followed by your label: workshop manual You can link to a specific section in an article by adding a number sign followed by the section name: To create a link to an external web page, simply encapsulate it with square braces: http://www.google.com If you want to label it, just add a space and your label after the URL: Go to Google More information on linking can be found in the MediaWiki linking article. Uploading Images Images and other content can be uploaded to the wiki via the Upload button in the toolbox on the left. Everything you upload is assigned a name, just like any other article in the wiki. Once uploaded, you can then insert the content into a page with either a link as described above, or one of the special linking tags, as described in the MediaWiki linking article. MediaWiki's managing files article describes this process in more detail. Please avoid deep-linking to other people's web sites for images and other content. We would prefer if you upload the content to the serve instead, as long as you own the copyright or its license allows it. This ensues that the reference will remain valid even if the other site changes. As far as image file formats go, PNGs are preferable as they can be easily scaled and have transparent backgrounds. JPEGs show compression artifacts and do not have transparent backgrounds, while GIFs are low color and do not scale well. Using Images Once you have uploaded an image, you can insert into page with the image tag: [image:myimage.png Various options can be applied to images to change their scale, border and so on. See the MediaWiki article on images for more details. Bold and Italics Bold text is drawn by surrounding the text in three apostrophes, while italics is done with two apostrophes. Bolt italics is done with five appostrophes. Italics Bold Bold Italics Lists You can create a numbered list by prefixing each entry with the number sign. Bullet lists are created by using an asterisk. Multiple number signs and asterisks can be used to create an indented sub-list. You can also mix them together to create numbered lists of unordered lists and visa versa. An unordered list: See the MediaWiki formatting article for more examples of lists. Tables Tables are extremely valuable, but are too complex to cover here. For information and examples, see the MediaWiki article on tables. Templates and InfoBlocks Templates are a way to include one page into another. This is an advanced topic that is too involved for this page. Refer to the full MediWiki template documentation for more information. InfoBlocks are very useful. These are templates that show summary information on the right side of a page. You can view the source of an existing page to see how the info blocks are used, copying the block and replacing the variables with your own content, This is an example of the Service Facility InfoBlock: In the above, the "owner" field is empty, and will not be shown. Some InfoBlock fields are required, while others are optional. There also may be fields that aren't shown. You can look at the InfoBlock itself by checking its template just by looking it up like any other article, although the syntax of an InfoBlock is somewhat cryptic. If you would like more information on using any particular InfoBlock, or would like new fields added to one would like help creating a new one or have a new one created for you, feel free to post to the DMCTechWiki Yahoo Group we'll take care of it. Maps The wiki supports maps through the Google Maps] MediaWiki extension. This allows you to create maps with custom markers. Template:Service Facility Map is a prime example, which displays all of the service facilities on a world map. Since it is also a template, it is easy to insert into multiple pages while only a single source needs to be updated to add new markers. Uploading custom markers need to be done by the admin, as it is not handled through the wiki. If you have any questions about maps, or would like to create a map or upload markers, feel free to send a message to the DMCTechWiki Yahoo Group. See Also * * MediaWiki Editing and Submitting Articles:Formatting